Night of Ecstasy
by Olympia Erotica
Summary: Set between mortal time, Zeus comes home late from work. But his wife, Hera, has something in mind for their night together.


**Night of Ecstasy**

Paring: Zeus/Hera

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek mythology.

* * *

><p>Zeus arrived home late one evening from work, completely defeated by the load that had been placed upon him the last few weeks. He set the heavy briefcase down on the marble tile and started to empty his pockets into the strategically placed bowls for change and keys. As he grabbed the door handle, finally free from the labors of the outside world, he caught a glimpse of his beautiful wife.<p>

Hera was fresh from the shower wrapped in a soft terry cloth robe covering her newly washed skin. As she carefully combed through her wet hair, a smile crept across her lips as her husband shut the door behind him.

She set the brush down in the foyer and crossed the distance to her husband who looked completely exhausted and pale. As she wrapped her arms around him, she could feel his chest expand, inhaling the clean scent of her body.

"I missed you today and you will not believe how much I need that hug." He sank into her soft body as his cell phone started buzzing in the basket.

Breaking the embrace, Zeus sighed as he brought the mobile to his ear.

"What? Now? I just got home." He sighed with utmost frustration and walked away from Hera with an apologetic resignation.

"Fine, give me a second to boot up my machine and I'll join the web conference."

Zeus sat down, throwing the phone on a stack of business papers. He turned on the computer, and let out another exasperated sigh as he waited for it to start. He leaned back in his chair closing his eyes for the briefest of moments while the machine whirred to life.

With two glass tumblers in hand, Hera softly set them down on Zeus's desk and seized the moment. She leaned down and gently placed her lips upon his mouth. His eyes opened in a reactionary glance, then closed again as he began to reciprocate. Her lips were playful and soft, sucking in his tongue; the kiss deep, and yet sweetly tame.

Hera finally released him and with a wink, poured three fingers worth of Tequila on the rocks. As the ice cracked at the temperature differential, she wet her lips with a sip, offering it to Zeus with yet another kiss. The smell of alcohol lingered between them, as Zeus's tongue drank in the intense and sour flavor. He traced a hand over his wife's slender fingers and removed the glass from her hand setting it awkwardly down near the computer's keyboard.

Bringing his hands to her head, Zeus wrapped his fingers in her wet locks and continued the kiss, adding passion into the mix of alcohol and fervor as Hera's body started to stir with warmth and lust.

The phone rang again and Zeus let the maximum rings pass before answering. Hera could hear the voice chatter starting up on the conference, yet her husband was reluctant to let her lips retire from the intense kiss. She could distantly hear the roll call of names, knowing that when his was called, her mouth would once again be lonely.

Zeus sensed her urgency, and while waiting for his name, he took her delicate fingers and placed them on his clothed crotch, showing her how aroused he was at the play.

Hera let out a barely audible, incredulous gasp.

Taking yet another opportunity, she knelt before him, her fingers rushing to the button on his pants, wanting so desperately to free him. She slowly slid down the zipper, looking up at him for his reaction and licked her lips in anticipation.

Letting him out of the tight constraints of boxers and cloth, Hera took the hardening warm flesh in her hands, squeezing it in pulses. Zeus let out a small moan, suddenly remembering the conference and whether or not he was automatically muted upon joining. Relieved to find it so, he sank back into his chair, relishing the feeling of someone else's hand on his thick shaft.

Finally, to awaken him from the depths of touch, Zeus's name was called, springing him back to reality.

Seizing the moment just as he responded, Hera wrapped her lips around his cock, sucking it slowly into her mouth.

Zeus's voice faltered for just a moment as his brain processed two important sensations at once.

"Uh, yeah. I'm...here."

He spilled a look down at her with accusing eyes, but made no attempt to stop his wife as her tongue ran the length of his now fully engorged shaft.

Pressing the appropriate numbers, Zeus muted the receiver once more before his body betrayed him and let out an involuntary guttural moan.

Hera continued the slow licks and sucked for a few moments more, as her hands traced up her husband's inner thighs, adding to the overall sensation. Zeus desperately tried to pay attention to the call for work, but his mind raced between the intense pleasure and the need to focus on other things.

Seeing his inner conflict, Hera slowly backed away with a large smile on her moist lips, leaving him completely on edge. She grabbed the now sweating tumbler of tequila and took a few more sips, closing her eyes as the sour rattled her features.

"Yes, okay - I realize that we may have this hard problem in the future... " Zeus rolled his eyes at Hera, physically responding to the interrogation on the other end of the line. He shifted in his seat, still hard and exposed from her earlier taunting.

Hera sat on the edge of the computer desk, her robe slightly tussled in all her movement, revealing the completely naked milky white skin beneath.

"But I'm doing the best I can to..." Unable to take his eyes off of her and her now exposed body, he swallowed before continuing, "...rectify the current situation."

Her tongue played with ice that was confiscated from her last sip, swirling it around in her mouth with warming alcohol. Removing the frozen cube with two fingers, Hera started to trace it down the nape of her neck, which only served to send shivers throughout her entire body and make every little invisible hair stand on end.

The cold sensations made her shift against the table, and she let out another barely audible moan. Hera's left breast broke free from the cover of the robe at the last movement, exposing a very perky nipple. The ice cube continued to melt all over her hand, as she traced it down her collarbone to her breast.

Another shiver rocked her.

"Oh God, I really hope you're enjoying this show, Zeus." Hera whispered in an exasperated tone.

Nodding his emphatic response, Zeus licked his lips in between work responses, his hands finally reaching for his wife's body as he beckoned her to sit on his lap.

Hera smirked and shook her head, mouthing the words, "Nope."

A grimace and mock look of shock filled Zeus's features as he scrambled to roll his chair closer to Hera.

She backed away, and continued to work her nipple with the melting ice. The droplets of water slid from her hands down to her belly and between her legs. Hera brought herself to a quiet frenzy as her husband started to drool at a distance.

"I... um...don't know exactly what to do, that's why we are...um...having this conference, right?"

Hera purposely shifted again this time, so that the tie of her soft terry cloth robe became completely undone, drooping the fabric loosely over her entire body. Both breasts, bellybutton, and below were exposed as she sucked the remaining liquid from the ice cube off her cold fingers.

She lifted her foot so it rested on the arm of Zeus's chair as the trail of moisture from the melted ice traveled the rest of the way down her stomach to her neatly shaved mound. Hera eyed her husband with contempt, and quickly slid two cold fingers inside the swollen lips between her supple thighs. At the sensation of warmth being invaded by a cold hand, Hera's glance faltered as she threw her head back in a bodily shiver.

Zeus's mouth dropped open while watching his wife, as his heart pounded in his chest.

"I'm practically paralyzed right now without the proper tools guys. I can't fix this if I don't have the right resources."

Hera slowly fingered her clitoris, as she ran the digits in slow circles over the small nub. As she started to reach climax, she stopped and denied herself the orgasm, making herself hungrier for the man who had been suckered into work and was torn between two desires.

She stood and pulled her hand away from its play and took the fingers into her mouth along with another sip of the tequila. Her cheeks were warm now, as the alcohol started to have an effect on her body. The buzz was delightful coupled with the insatiable feeling of pleasure overwhelming her every nerve.

"Do you want some of this?" She bit her bottom lip as a brilliant Cheshire grin overtook her mouth.

Zeus's eyes widened as he nodded the silent word, "Yes."

Hera removed her foot from his armrest and stood up. She crossed the small distance and again stood in front of him, letting her robe drop completely to the floor. She slowly straddled Zeus, very aware of the hard cock that hadn't lost one inch of girth since the beginning of her seduction. The head of the shaft glistened with pre-cum, as she maneuvered it just slightly out of the way. Hera had decided that there would be no penetration just yet as Zeus moaned with disappointed.

Zeus could hear his heart pounding in his ears as anticipation overtook his chest. The voices on the conference call grew more distant with each beat.

With baited breath, he desperately fought to keep his concentration as Hera moved a breast to his mouth and the smell of liquor drew him in. His lips hungrily sucked in each nipple, gently nibbling and dancing around the aureole with his teeth and tongue.

Hera's hips started to grind against his waist making every second a sweet agony for a piston of flesh trying to find the entrance to sweet release.

"Zeus?" Several seconds passed as his ears blocked out every ambient sound.

"Zeus, are you there?" He snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry

guys, I'm having some Internet issues here and can't connect to the online presentation. It's completely worthless if I can't see what's going on."

Hera undulated even harder against him, causing him to pause to try and regain control of his thoughts.

"Can we continue this tomorrow and I'll see what I can do to get up and running?"

There was another short pause as the callers debated and agreed on a time for a reschedule, but they quickly hung up the call, allowing Zeus to fully tend to his wife.

He grabbed the tequila tumbler from Hera and took a large swig and swallowed, finishing the contents of the glass. Zeus pulled Hera close, kissing her with a fevered passion. She could have screamed when he placed the cold glass against her heaving breasts, paying particular attention to her hardening nipples. Trying to withdraw from the agonizing pleasure, Zeus held her there, his tongue searching and fighting with her own.

Playfully resisting the sweet torture, Hera started to squirm in his tight embrace, and Zeus held on for several more excruciating moments.

He finally released her and dropped the empty glass to the rug, where it bounced before rolling under the desk. Zeus's hand was still cold from holding the icy tumbler, and searched with his fingers for Hera's warmest place, thrusting two fingers inside of her as she gasped in surprise.

She clenched down, surrounding the sliding digits as each penetration filled her with intense pleasure. With eyes wide, she stared at her husband, unable to speak but only moan as the tingle traveled from her navel up her spine, sending chill bumps over her entire body.

Hera ground her hips against each push and withdrawal, her own hand moving down to play with her eager and throbbing clitoris.

"Oh God, Zeus."

"What, Hera?" His breath was hot as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, not missing one stroke as he sucked in her lobe between his lips.

She began to shake as she straddled him as her body overloaded with a clitoral orgasm. Her vagina strangled her husband's fingers making it difficult to continue his rhythmic motion.

Instead of throwing back her hair in the throws of orgasm, Zeus caught her head and kissed her fiercely through her shudder.

He held her there for a moment, letting her catch her breath between each fevered kiss that he placed on her now sweaty forehead and face.

"Come with me" Zeus said in a low demanding voice, as he started to lift himself off the computer chair. Hera scrambled to get off of him and rose to her shaky feet, noticing that his erection was as big as she had ever remembered.

With a hand to the small of her back, he led her to the bedroom with his other hand palming and gently stroking his tender and engorged shaft. With a playful push on Hera's shoulders, she stumbled and landed atop the soft bed with a surprised yell.

"Hey!" Hera chastised him for literally throwing her off guard.

"Lay down." He didn't respond to her sarcastic admonishing, and instead demanded that his wife lay down on her back. A hungry smile plays on his lips as dark green eyes drank in the lovely layout before him as he hurriedly slid out of his pants and sky blue dress shirt.

Hera closed her eyes and felt the bed sink as Zeus straddled her. His cock jumped and pulsed in his hand as he tugged to keep it hard and ready for penetration. With his free hand, Zeus dipped his fingers down once more to her very wet and aching mound.

"Do you know how wet you are?"

She could only nod, before his fingers were at her mouth, prodding her lips, silently begging to be sucked clean.

Hera sucked them in immediately, savoring her own sweet juices. Watching her beneath him, wrapping her tongue around his fingers, it drove Zeus over the edge. In the next instant, Hera felt him penetrate her in one forceful movement. She let out another breathless gasp.

"Oh yes!"

Zeus grunted in agreement as he started to slowly stroke in and out of her. He grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers as he continued to thrust deeply. He dove inside of the moment, feeling their intense communion; their willing ascension in becoming one.

Driving more intensely inside her, Zeus's eyes widened as his pace quickened, feeling the pleasure start to drown every sense.

Hera matched her hips with each thrust downwards, and clenched on every withdrawal making the most of friction. She felt the heat start to grow in her belly and then locked her eyes with his own.

For an instant, animal lust replaced emotion as Zeus announced his climax with another growl. She could feel him release as he stopped his thrusting and pushed forward on her body. Her husband buried his sweat beaded head against her neck and shivered through his orgasm, gasping against her skin.

As he came back from the throws of pure pleasure, he lifted his head to look in her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Hera repeated as little aftershocks twitched her vaginal muscles around his softening shaft.

He let her now whitened knuckled hands go, and stayed there nestled in her neck, planting sweet exhausted kisses on her ear while Hera wrapped her arms around his back and lightly traced her nails over his sensitive skin.

They laid like that for what seemed like an eternity, or at least until the cell phone once again started ringing.


End file.
